Daddy Discord
by flowergothic
Summary: Screwball finally can reunite with Discord... but what was the cost of her to be with him in the first place? Rated K for some fightening stuff. If this gets popular I'll add a second chapter.


**Daddy Discord**

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS! The song "Daddy Discord" is by MyLittleJosieph (I think). I do not own any of the characters in this except for all the Ocs (except for Screwball). **

**Enjoy! =) **

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

_So there you are my Dad, a statue oh so cold so dead  
You tore there world apart and ev'rypony lost their head  
Now I must carry on making Chaos for you instead  
'Cause you are my Daddy Discord and I am a piece of you! _

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

A family of five ponies were sitting near the TV, watching the news.

"...and there were no survivors in that accident." The reporter on the news broadcast finished.

"What a sad tale." the grandmother said in a depressing tone.

"But not as sad as the one that is about to come on," the father replied, "the one I wrote last week."

"Well, I bet it will be-" The son started.

"Not now Fret," the father interrupted, "it's about to come on."

"And now an update on one of the most shocking disappearances in the history of Equestria:" Another reporter announced.

"As we all know, two years ago, chaotic Dragqounious Discord was turned to stone by six brave ponies: Ponyville residents Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. However, two days before Discord's defeat, a young filly from Fillydeplhia named Starbright vanished without a trace. Since everypony was in a trance, no one took notice until Discord turned into stone, when her parents Inkquill and Pepper Piper couldn't find her anywhere.

"Anyway, Starbright has a curly pink and white mane, a light purple body, and magenta eyes. She has a birthmark shaped like a star under her hair in between her ears. If you see a filly that matches this description, call the number below:" Then a 9-digit number flashed onto the screen.

The father started crying a bit while the mother tried to comfort him, "There there Inkquill, one day we'll find Starbright."

"Pepper Piper's right, one day we'll all be out of this mess..." The grandmother started.

"...and put this all behind us." the daughter finished.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

**Please do not cry my dear your daddy is still very here  
And when I do bust out we can respread the random fear  
Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in choc'late rain  
'Cause I am your Daddy Discord and you are a piece of me!**

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

A filly was standing in front of a statue. She looked a lot like Starbright. In fact, she looked almost _exactly _like Starbright. Except for two things:

She had rose-colored eyes with no pupils

She had her cutie mark: a screw and a baseball.

"There you are Daddy," the filly said, "I created chaos for you, and now I am here to free you."

"_**There is no need, just keep talking to me, and I will break out of this prison eventually."** _A voice replied.

"Well... remember how I got my cutie mark?"

"_**Yes, indeed I do! I gave you a baseball bat and ball for your birthday, and turned the bat into a giant screw. You were very pleased, and when you knocked the opposing team out of their socks at your first game, you got your screw-and-ball mark."** _

"So my name can determine what kind of cutie mark I get?"

"_**I suppose so Screwball. I mean, 'Honest' Applejack has an apple mark, and Princess Luna has a moon as hers. It's odd, but interesting." **_

"But why don't you have a cutie mark Daddy?"

"_I am Discord, I had my chaos-creating talent since the day I was born, I never needed a mark then, and I don't need one now." _

"Daddy... How come your weakness is harmony?"

"_**Harmony is the exact opposite of chaos. Blech! How I hate harmony!" **_

"I made some chaos for you, but I'm just an earth pony, so I guess it wasn't enough."

"_**There is never enough chaos, my dear. Keep talking, I feel that my stone prison is getting looser." **_

"Well I wrote this poem for you:

"_O' Daddy Discord, I'll never forget _

_The times we had together _

_As we made all the animals dance_

_And chocolate rain the weather _

_But then six ponies came along _

_While I was digging for bone_

_They fought and fought and in the end you lost _

_And when a saw you again, you were turned to stone _

_O' Daddy how I missed you so _

_And my chaos work was never done _

_but now you can come back to me _

_and we can become one." _

"_**Yes! I can feel like my stone is breaking! Keep saying your poem!" **_

Screwball continued:

"_Daddy, I'm a piece of you _

_as you are a piece of me _

_like a puzzle, we can be put together, _

_as one, as you can see. _

_Now we can continue together _

_as chaos can never be performed by a child _

_but now's our chance, to cause real trouble _

_and make chaos totally wild." _

SNAP! CRUNCH! SHATTER!

Discord's statue was breaking fast, so fast that the ground was shaking hard.

Screwball grinned and leaped to him, "Daddy! You're alive!"

"**Oh Screwball, thank you for freeing me," **Discord started, **"Now we can finally make chaos together again!" **

"Alright Dad." Then Screwball found a small group of soliders walking around, "Let's start by making the guards dance."

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

_Remember that one time you took me to that baseball game? _

_I got my Cutie mark... _

**...and things were never quite the same. **

_**My wild pitches flew driving the ponies all insane  
'Cause You are My Daddy Discord and I am a piece of You!  
bridge  
Take me out to your mind game!  
If Chaos loses it's a real shame!  
SCREWBALL! **_

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Well, Happy Halloween! If this gets popular, I'll do a second chapter. But for now, enjoy this! =)


End file.
